1. Field of the Invention
The present discovery generally relates to an improved process of recycling existing garments and or garment parts, for the production of marketable smaller garments and garment related wear. Said process of recycling garments contains several processes that can be performed simultaneously, or in part, as opportunity for recycling presents itself. Although home sewers would greatly benefit from said recycling process, petitioner directs said improved process of recycling toward the garment manufacturing sector. Said process of recycling garments is ideal for creating capital from what would otherwise be corporation loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Present petitioner owns U.S. D465,316 S which illustrates one preferred embodiment of said process of garment recycling. After entering the USPTO Web site, petitioner was able to view the References Cited in said design patent number: U.S. D465,316 S. Only three of the cited references were related to children's clothing. None of the citings were similar to the varied embodiments created from employing said improved process of recycling garments. In essence, nearly all of the embodiments of said process of recycling look nearly like ordinary children's clothing. End products of said process of recycling garments include but are not limited to: outer wear; day wear; sleep wear; shirts; pants; shorts; pinafores; dresses; hats; accessories; including embodiment sets, having a top and bottom that detachably fasten by means of button or snap detachable fasteners.
RE8,093 E, by Woodward was created for men's overalls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,719 A, by Van Husen was in connection with ladies wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,367,182 A, by Gardi has an adjustable waist for ladies active wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,405,405 A by Gendel was well presented and pleasant to the eyes. It however, only pertained to children's outer wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,831 A, by Pease was very nice. Complexity of Pease's invention creates a doubt of convenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,884 A, Mr. Fellroth was a very clever man also. Petitioner especially liked his drop seat pants. In order for petitioners embodiment sets to be fully functional, petitioner searched for a pattern or template that would accommodate drop seat pants. Mr. Fellroths invention helped petitioner see that an actual pattern was not needed. A simple slit at the hip/side accomplished by means of cutting and finishing, creates the drop down effect.
After searching for similar processes of garment recycling in old sewing manuals, petitioner found pertinent information on pages 240-248 of The New Encyclopedia of Modern Sewing, copyright 1948 by WM. H. Wise and CO., Inc. The boys blouse on page 243 shows how petitioner currently places a front, back, side, or shoulder pattern piece in order to utilize the placket on nearly any recyclable garment. With the exception of the ladies jacket pages 245-248, particularly LAYOUT No. 1, petitioner noticed that pattern placement illustrations on pages 241-243 do not include the practice of utilizing existing plackets. In addition, current petitioner uses sleeves for pants, bloomers, shorts, diaper covers, and the like. Furthermore, petitioner is persuaded that most layman would not perceive what they were viewing. Current petitioner has a trained eye for how, why, and in what order a pattern should be placed on a garment for the purpose of recycling said garment. Petitioner found this information Sep. 6, 2006. As an aside, perhaps the only reason petitioner spotted the boys blouse pattern layout on page 243, is because said petitioner noticed the concept on page 247 under the heading: HOW TO MAKE A MANS SUIT INTO A WOMANS SUIT. Petitioner reread pages of said book, pages 245-248 Dec. 13, 2007. Page 247 illustrates a ladies suit made from a mans suit. The lapel closes from the left indicating LAYOUT No. 1 does disclose a portion of one of petitioners process of recycling garments. The only reason petitioner gained a full understanding of said disclosure is because of the lap of the suit illustrated on page 247.
Clearly, petitioners process of recycling garments accomplishes considerably more than previous inventions or processes cited. Petitioner concludes that a current, consistently successful, process of recycling garments, whether at the manufacturing level or that of the home sewer, has not been established.